


The Impossible

by womanonthemoon



Series: bucky barnes oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanonthemoon/pseuds/womanonthemoon
Summary: in which anything is possible when you’re in love with bucky barnes





	The Impossible

James Buchanan Barnes, he was something else, the way he gazed upon you with such light and pure intentions made you sure he must be an angel. In your eyes, a halo was placed over his head like a crown and his smile was as beautiful as a tapestry; in summary Bucky Barnes was a piece of art. He could evoke a plethora of emotions from you, all you had to do was look at him and suddenly a thousand emotions were awoken inside of you. It was as if you couldn’t feel anything until his lips had pressed against yours for the first time, Bucky felt the same way because he knew in all of his jet-black heart that you were on the one.

He loved to say it more often than not and on that typical cool night, he said it to you his voice as sticky and sweet as honey. “Y/N doll, you’re the one,” Bucky said, his fingers running through your hair as his warm lips ghosted over the flesh of your forehead. You hummed in delight at the feeling of his lips on your skin, sinking deeper into Bucky’s loving embrace.

The two of you were laying in bed, New York’s brightly lit skyline outside of your window and shedding light onto a dark night. Your head was resting safely on Bucky’s chest and his metal arm was wrapped securely around your waist drawing the two of you closer together. Bucky would do anything to be as close to you as possible, he would reach into his chest pull out his heart strings and tie them to yours to make your bond as strong as possible.

You didn’t reply to his words sleep dawning on you too soon and Bucky’s warm embrace making you momentarily forget about anything else in the world (nothing else mattered except him and you). 

“Did you hear me babydoll?” Bucky said his lips dropping to the shell of your ear and making you shiver slightly at the contact.

“No, what did you say?” You asked nuzzling against his chest making Bucky let out a chuckle, if you had looked up at that moment you would have seen the affection in his eyes reserved for you and you only.

“I said that you’re the one. You’re the love of my life Y/N.” Bucky said as his metal fingers lazily drew shapes and patterns on your arm before he pressed a lingering kiss to your forehead. Bucky breathed in your scent, letting the smell of your sweet shampoo feel his nostrils – it felt like home.

You smiled against Bucky’s chest at his words and slowly (and tiredly) you lifted your head your eyes meeting his and gazed lovingly at your boyfriend. You reached your hand up cupping his cheek feeling the rough scratch of his stubble against the smoothness of your palm. Bucky leaned into your touch thanking the heavens for allowing him to be even closer to you than he was before.

“Can I tell you something, Bucky?” You asked as you leaned forward pressing a flurry of kisses to his face listening contently to the sound of Bucky giggling like a schoolgirl as you did so. When you were done Bucky felt himself leaning forward nuzzling his face into your neck and once again breathing in your scent, it was so grounding it made his head hurt and his heart fill with love.

You felt Bucky smile against your neck before he pressed a few kisses to the exposed flesh. “You can tell me anything doll, I’m always here for you,” Bucky said as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot making you let out a soft melodic moan.

“I don’t want anything body else but you. All I could ever want is what I have here right now, the two of us lying in bed and my love for you growing even stronger which I didn’t think was possible. But falling in love with you has lead me to realise that nothing is impossible, even finding your soulmate. You’re the love of my life too Bucky and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” You said staring at Bucky through your lashes, Bucky looked down at you and saw one thing and one thing only. Love.

It was beautiful. As beautiful as you Bucky was completely sure as his eyes didn’t once leave your form.

His heart had never been full of so much love and affection before, he didn’t know how to respond so he went with his instinct. You felt Bucky’s hands grab your face and gently he pressed his lips onto yours in a kiss for the ages, it was so passionate you felt yourself melting into Bucky’s hold as your lips entangled with one another and Bucky swore at that moment he felt his soul joining to yours. Bucky had never been more in his life that you were his everything.

It was too much, as the kiss deepened you felt tears wet your cheeks they weren’t your own and when you pulled back you realised they belong to your lover. Bucky was crying softly his head spinning with images of the two of you and all he wanted in that moment was to let the tears fall, he wasn’t ashamed he was proud. Proud that he had found someone who easily breached the walls he had put up, he was proud of himself for opening his heart up and falling deeply in love with you.

“Baby, are you okay?” You asked with concern before you dipped your head and kissed his tears away, the action only made the man before you whimper so tenderly as more tears flowed freely.

God, you were the best thing to happen to him.

“It’s just, I love you so much it hurts,” Bucky replied and before you could respond he was pulling you back into the kiss you just parted ways from, his metal arm sneaking around your waist and pulling you on top of him. You kissed him with hunger as if he was water and you were starved in the desert the sun beating mercilessly against your back.

Bucky didn’t hold back, his love pouring out; oozing out of his lips into yours. No words needed to be said because the sheer passion of the kiss said more than anything else could.

You both pulled back breathless and with looks of adoration plastered across your faces. “I love too Bucky, you and your love would the make the heaven’s jealous.” You said breathing heavily against his lips, your words caused his lips to turn upwards into an even larger smile which you were sure wasn’t possible but as you said nothing with Bucky was impossible.

Bucky’s hands went back up to your cheeks the flesh hand caressing your cheeks tenderly as the thumb of his metal hand brushed against the swollen pink of your lips. “I’m nothing without you Y/N,” Bucky said as he pulled you against his chest your ear pressed against his heart and you swore as he spoke and placed a kiss on your forehead that you heard the impossible sound of his heart skipping a beat. But with Bucky anything was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this made me cry so much writing it!


End file.
